


Lockdown

by Kaymgify



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymgify/pseuds/Kaymgify
Summary: "But his eyes were what caught you, at first glance they seemed dark and cold, but the longer you stare it was like looking into the ocean at night, deep and dark but you knew something was there below the surface."





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> First dip into the SOA world hope you like it. Left it open ended because if it's like I might make a part 2 and tie it all up.

Maria pov

Being the sister of a son wasn't as glamorous as others seemed to think. Sure the men who were within the ranks were so stunning in so many different ways it was dizzying. But when you get to know the guys their looks seemed to fall to the side because their stories are all you seemed to see after. When you and your brother Juan Carlos had moved down here from Queens and his friend Jax Teller brought him into the ranks you admit you were fucking terrified. Meeting the club for the first party was shell shocking, you weren't even at 5,3 in heels so to have men over six feet looking down at you was somewhat threatening even if their smiles were not. 

You leaned at a young age that you and Juan were all each other had, you mother did what she could but at the end of the day she was only one women. You being younger than him by four years you were more his daughter then his sister, you learned quickly that once he had an idea he ran full tilt through fucking walls with it. So moving to charming wasn't easy on you but you refused to leave your brother to his own devices. 

It had been four years now and the club was second family. You had met all but a few who were something Juan called Nomad or in another charter, you tried not to be too involved knowing that if you knew too much you would worry. The first time you ended up at the packed club house for lock down you were on the verge of hyperventilating, crowds were ok but they weren't your thing. Juicy loved people but you worked from home, an editor for an online blog that was finally picking up which was good for money since you and Juan shared a house. So being here didn't mess with your job but it did raise your anxiety. You quickly said hey to who you knew before booking it to your brother's dorm knowing him and a few of his MC brothers would be heading out on a run. Leaving select members behind to hold down the fort. 

Before you knew it, light had left your brothers room, only light being from your computer and your eyes were hurting now from staring at the screen in the dark room. Rubbing them you looked around and sighed knowing Juicy didn't keep a fridge in his room since he mostly stayed at the house and since you lost track of time you were ravenous looking at the clock you decided most everyone would be passed out or to drunk to notice you if you snuck into the clubhouse kitchen. Grabbing your headphones and the ipod given to you by your lovely brother and plugging them into your ears you tiptoe out seeing no lights you crept down the stairs and quickly into the kitchen. Not noticing the dark eyes following you across the room, or the figure now getting up to follow you. 

You were looking through cabinets with a pout, knowing that the guys kept a special jar of the cookies you liked around because no one but you liked them. You had a sneaking feeling that Jax put them on a high shelf to fuck with you, singing softly to the music in your ears you grabbed a broom next to the fridge and used to handle to open a high cabinet and growled in frustration seeing your jar, name on it and everything in the cabinet and on the top shelf no less. You stomped your foot not seeing the grinning, heavy tattooed man standing on the other side of the kitchen, watching your little tantrum, liking the way your thighs and ass wiggle as you stomp.

You grabbed the stool behind you without turning and quickly climbed up,steadying yourself with your hand on the cabinet next to the one holding your jar you reach up and giggle when you finally got the jar in your hands, hugging it to your chest you open it and pop one into your mouth before turning on the stool to climb down. As you turn you lock eyes with a man across the kitchen, your mouth freezes mid chew and blink owlishly at him. He was very tall, his arms a canvas of color, slightly faded but nonetheless beautiful. He had stubble along his jaw and it was grey which told you he wasn't young like Jax and Juicy, his lips were full and looked down right soft as you watched the toothpick between his lips move back and forth. But his eyes were what caught you, at first glance they seemed dark and cold, but the longer you stare it was like looking into the ocean at night, deep and dark but you knew something was there below the surface. 

You watched him as he slowly made his way over to you, until he was standing before you and that's when you noticed you weren't wearing much. A very old and loved SAMCRO shirt given to you by the club and cotton sleep shorts, you weren't a small women when it came to weight. You hadn't been skinny since you were a child, you didn't think you were ugly by any means having long ago learned to like the curves you had but standing next to some of the girls who roamed the clubhouse did punch at your ego a little, you were only human after all. So looking down at the silent but beautiful man with your legs extremely bare and at his eye level made you flush, you gasp as he grabs you by the waist and lifts you from the stool, dangling you in front of him for a moment before setting you down on your feet and you really got to see the height difference and your knees wobbled a little. 

He had to be six feet tall at the least and you always found tall people attractive, and from how he lifted your full weight without even a grunt gave you the impression that under those baggy jeans and shirt he was probably built like a brick house. Pulling your headphones out you blink and finish the cookie in your mouth before reaching back in and hold a cookie up to him and whisper, scared to be too loud in the overly quiet room “Cookie?” he stares at you for a moment, the slight tick upward of his lip is the only response as he pulls the toothpick from his mouth and leans down, biting down on the cookie in your hand, his eyes watching your face closely. You smiled slightly and kept it held out when he went back to take the rest in his mouth. You giggled when he nipped your finger slightly, it reminded you of feeding a wild animal from your palm, his energy seemed almost live with him so close. He gave off the aura of someone who wasn't afraid of much but the way he ate from your hand was an oddly gentle contrast to that. And you can't lie and say it wasn't a turn on. 

You put your jar and Ipod on the counter next to him and looked up at him again before holding your hand out for him as you introduced yourself. “I'm Juices sister. Maria Ortiz.” he looked down at the hand and back up to you, he seemed to contemplate something before grabbing you by the hips causing you to yelp slightly and turned with you and raising you up on the counter so you were somewhat eye level. Before grabbing you by the hips, causing an embarrassing yelp to echo through the room as he turned with you to place you on the counter so you were eye level. Standing between your now splayed legs he boxes you on with his arms, leaning close his eyes seemed to drag from the tip of your head to the end of your purple painted toenails before looking you in the eyes again. “I'm Happy Lowman.” 

His voice was deep and gravely and you shivered much to his amusement it seemed. You watched as he reached over to the Jar pulling out another cookie and held it to your lips with a gentle look that seemed out of place on his face. Leaning forward like he had before you took a bite, wrapping your small hands around his colorful forearm to hold it steady. You might not understand what was going on, but you did learn not to question a lot of things when it came to these men. So you let him feed you, and began to talk softly to him, hoping it would make him more comfortable to talk to you…..so you could hear his voice again. 

Happy POV

He found this small curvy women absolutely stunning, sure she didn't look anything like anyone he has ever been with before but he found her wide trusting gaze hypnotic. No one looked at him like that, and it was refreshing as fuck to not be instantly known on sight. Watching her eat from his hand was oddly sexual to him, he wanted her to trust him and what shows more trust than taking food from the hand of another, he had seen her with her brother or around the clubhouse but she had been too into her computer much like her older brother. He found her fresh faced look oddly arousing next to the heavily painted Crow eaters, and her untouched bare skin made him want to cover her in his artwork, brand her with splashes of purples, pinks and blacks, create galaxies he could get lost in on the skin of her thighs he was currently staring at as she spoke in that soft warm voice of hers. She was beautiful with her Caramel skin tone, long shiny black hair that she normally kept braided back out of what he guest was convenience from the way she kept having to move it out of her dark eyes , her pretty pink lips moved as she talked to him about life here in Charming and life in Queens before that. 

He learned she was a editor for digital magazine, he didn't even know that shit was legit but the way she talked about it made him want to listen. She reminded him of his mother a little, her voice had that same calm down to it. Back and forth they fed each other cookies, until she finally yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. He froze up at first when she did it, not used to people randomly touching him. When she moved away he felt bad about it honestly, he didn't mean to make her think it wasn't ok, he reaches up slowly and moved her head back to his shoulder. Once she was rested there again he put his hand back on the counter by her thigh. After a while he felt her fingers playing with the him of his shirt as she talked, he had a feeling she wasn't aware she was doing it because when he looked down she was staring to the side, with a far away look as she talked about a memory of her mother. So he didn't bring it to her attention liking the feel of her hands brushing his lower abdominal as she talked.

He knew it was getting into the early morning hihr, his own eyes drooping, but he didn't want to leave her. He finally felt her hands leave his shirt and fall limo between her legs, her body leaning leavey into his. Looking down he saw she was sleeping peacefully and he knew then he was fucked, sighing he reached slowky ober to grab her Ipod and headphones and stuffed then into his pocket before picking her up like a small child. Her legs wrapped lose around his hips and face nuzzled into his neck sleepily, her arms hanging limp. He shook his head and turned to walk out with her leaving her now empty cookie jar on the counter and carried her up the stairs to her brothers room. Laying her down on the bed he pulled a soft blanket over her, looking down at her he brushed a wayward lock of hair from her face and left the room. Leaving a note on the end table under her ipod she would find tomorrow when she woke. 

I think I'll call you cookie.  
See you tomorrow.  
Happy.


End file.
